


Proud of Who I Am

by smttnpegasus (butwhowouldbuythecupcakes)



Series: Family Is What You Make It [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pride, also free mom hugs, familyverse, rainstorm, they are just too damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/smttnpegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbows, glitter, and a whole lot of love. Gotta be that time of year again. Pride is here and Lexa has never been happier to be exactly who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long guys but my life has literally been a freaking rollar coaster for the past three months. New job turned into HUGE promotion which led to me moving into a bomb ass house but also means i am working alot more. Hope you guys like this but before reading note the date in the series description. There is a time jump between this and happy holidays. Have fun guys and tell me what you think!!!

The sun is warm through the blinds as it hits her face. She cracks open her eyes and turns away from the window. The action causes the woman curled next to growl and grip her waist tighter. Clarke could never get over how adorable the brunette was when she wasn’t quite awake.

She stretched her arms and managed to disentangle herself from Lexa. They had a long day ahead so everyone needed to get a good breakfast in their bellies. She found her thumb worrying at the ring on her left hand. She wasn’t sure why but she loved the feeling of the braided metal moving on her finger. She wouldn’t call it a nervous habit but just a habit in general.

The tiles in the kitchen were warm from the sunlight shining in and it felt good on her bare feet. She pulled out a package of bacon, eggs, and what she needed to mix up pancake batter. Aden was always so happy when they had pancakes so she figure today was one that called for something like that. She hadn’t been to pride in years. Lexa had surprised her by asking to take Aden to the parade this year. Lexa had been so happy when she said it was okay that she went and bought face paint and flags and so much glitter.

She chuckled to herself as she started music on her phone. She swayed to the tune as she mixed the eggs and started think of how she would paint each of their faces later in the day.

* * *

 

Lexa groaned when she just couldn't ignore the light shining against her eyelids anymore. She tried to roll into Clarke by felt only cool sheets and not the warm body she expected. The groan in her throat only grew in length, because this meant she had to open her eyes and get up to hug her fiance.  _ Lexa want cuddles, but Clarke not here. I will not let this stand. _

She rubbed a hand down her face and picked up the smell of food wafting from the kitchen.  _ Maybe I can forgive her after all. _

She rolled out of bed and almost face planted but caught herself just in time. She was trying to wrestle her crazy mane of hair into a manageable bun when she felt a small body come sliding into her legs.

"Careful, Buddy, Lexa isn't awake yet, she may fall over on you." She pretended to lean over the boy and he squealed and tried to escape down the hallway. Lexa chased after him, fully awake now, but continued the act, "No! Aden you have to catch me when I fall over!"

"But you wirr squish me, Rexa!" He said through giggles as he slips into the kitchen and hides behind Clarke's legs.

Lexa came in behind him and tried to grab him for a tickle attack but the boy kept Clarke between them. "I would never squish you...not fully, just a little."

Lexa finally managed to out-maneuver the little boy and scooped him up. She held him close and spun around and around. Aden went from giggling to full on laughing as she continued to spin.

"Alright, enough of that in the kitchen." Clarke said as she waved an egg covered spatula at them. Lexa laid Aden over her shoulder and saluted Clarke.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Aden started squirming on her shoulder and kicking his feet excitedly. Lexa tried to catch his feet to avoid getting kicked, "Rexa! Mommy made pancakes!"

Lexa could never understand the boy's undying love for pancakes, but she still loved to indulge him as often as possible. "Oh, man, aren't we lucky?"

Aden nodded happily and she sat him down in a chair at the table. She pulled out the one next to him and smiled when Clarke carried over two plates, one with a little bit of everything on it for Lexa and one with already cut up pancake for Aden.

"Thank you, Mommy." The boy smiled and dug in without another word.

Clarke rested her hip against Lexa's chair and smiled softly as she watched Aden chase some syrup around with a piece of pancake. Lexa looked up at her and lost herself for a moment in how gorgeous Clarke was in one of her old t-shirts with that adoring smile on her face. Those blue eyes looked down at her and the smile didn't move an inch. She leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Morning, love."

Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke's waist, her hand rested on her hip bone and nuzzled her side with her forehead. Clarke giggled but didn't attempt to pull back. Lexa used her other hand to start eating but noticed that Clarke hadn't brought any food over for herself, "Aren't you going to eat, Clarke?"

"I ate while I was cooking, since I was waiting for you two sleepy heads to get up." Clarke said but snagged a piece of bacon off of Lexa's plate anyway.

The blonde cleared her throat after a few quiet moments, "I have a good idea what I'm doing for Lexa's face paint, but what do you want me to do for you, Aden?"

The boy looked up from his sticky plate and smiled wide, "You are gonna paint my face, Mommy?"

She nodded happily, "Of course, Lexa and I are going to have some so you need some too."

“What are you doing for Rexa?” He asked and looked back and forth between the brunette and his mother.

Clarke should have predicted that question. With each passing day Aden seemed to look up to Lexa more and more. He followed her around like a duckling learning how to swim. She never thought she would get so lucky, but here she was.

“How about this? I will paint Lexa’s face and then mine and then you can decide what you want me to do for yours?” She proposed and the boy lit up.

“Can I watch you do it, Mommy?” He bounced in the chair as his face split with a vibrant smile.

She told him to finish his breakfast as she headed to the bathroom to get everything ready. She pulled out some of her softest brushes and cotton swabs along with the multicolored paints Lexa had found at the local costume store. As she was setting everything out Lexa came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Clarke looked up and locked eyes with her in the mirror. Lexa was smiling softly and Clarke loved how content the woman looked. She had this calming aura to her ever since they had set the date a week back. When Clarke had brought it up Lexa said it must be the fact she knows when the rest of her life is really starting.

Lexa kissed her neck and then just stayed curled close with her eyes closed and breathing deeply. When she opened her emerald eyes she sighed happily, “I am so glad we are doing this.”

Clarke patted the arm around her waist and leaned further into the embrace, “Me too, Lex. Aden is going to have so much fun. He has been looking forward to this more than anything I’ve seen in a long time. Honestly so have I. It’s been years since I’ve been myself.”

Lexa hummed softly, “I’m glad we can go together. I want to be out in the world with my family and show off how amazingly lucky I am.”

She lifted Clarke’s hand and kissed her knuckle just above where the ring sat on her finger. Clarke’s breath still caught whenever she heard the brunette refer to Aden and herself as family. It just sounded so right. Like nothing could fit more in the blonde’s head.

“I still think the lucky one is me,” She said as she turned in Lexa’s arms and pressed a quick kiss to the woman’s lips. She giggled softly when she tried to chase her lips but Clarke swatted her shoulder, “Not now. Wash your face so I can get to work.”

Lexa just smirked and turned on the faucet. Lexa had just finished drying her face when Aden came into the bathroom. His eyes widened considerably when he saw all of the paint and the jars of glitter sitting on the counter top. After turning up some happy dance music Clarke motioned for her to sit on the closed lid of the toilet and she complied making sure her hair was pulled back well enough. She sighed softly as she felt Clarke’s fingers against her skin, mapping out whatever she had planned.

She did her best not to jump when the first touch of cool paint hit her skin but she did suck in a sharp breath.  _ Why does it have to be that cold? _

“Sorry, Sweetie, should have warned it was a little cold.” Clarke said over her and Lexa could only imagined what pattern was developing on her face as she tried to follow the strokes on her face. She eventually lost all track and just let herself get lost in the feel of soft bristles against her face.

She was snapped out of her fog when Aden’s small voice filled the small bathroom, “It is so pretty, Rexa. Wait tirr you see it!”

Clarke had her chin held between her finger and thumb as she was pulling some of the paint away from her eyes and down her cheeks, but she had yet to say she could open her eyes and see whatever masterpiece the blonde was creating. “Almost done. Just a few more touches.”

She was more than a little impatient to see what had Aden so excited but she knew that Clarke wouldn’t let her see it till she thought it was perfect. “Is it okay if I paint into your hairline a bit, just right at the temples?”

“Whatever you want, Clarke.”

After another five minutes of final touches she felt soft lips press to her forehead, “You can look now, love.”

Lexa opened her eyes and was surprised to notice the paint didn’t feel exceptionally heavy on her eyelids. She stood and turned toward the mirror. Her jaw dropped when she saw the colorful paint dripping down her face. She had to fight the tears that threatened to well up when she realized exactly what Clarke had done. She had the colors of the pride flag painted horizontally across her face with red across her brow and drips of violet down her cheeks. The pattern was very familiar to the brunette. Clarke had managed to recreated the paint Aden had that first fateful day at the shopping mall just with a colorful twist. She turned to Clarke and threw her arms around her but was careful not to smudge the still drying paint. “I love it! You remembered the pattern and everything.”

Clarke looked down with a small smile, “I’ll never forget. That face paint was part of the reason we met. I thought it was fitting and the shape really suits your jaw line. I mean wow.”

Lexa just shook her head at the last comment but sat on the edge of the tub to watch Clarke put on her own face paint. She was going for a more subtle design. Two lines came from the bridge of her nose outwards with three distinct colors. The colors of the bisexual pride flag looked beautiful on her soft light skin with the contrast of her golden hair. She looked gorgeous but Lexa was definitely biased when it came to her fiance.  _ Fiance. She is my fiance. I am never going to get tired of thinking or saying that. _

When Clarke was done adding a layer of subtle glitter over her paint she turned to Aden who had taken a seat quietly on the floor to watch his mother paint, “Your turn, hun. What do you want me to do?”

Aden put on his thinking face and then confidently said, “A rainbow rion, rike from Rexa’s book.”

Clarke smiled and lifted him up so he was sitting on the counter, “I think I can handle that.” She organized the paints in front of her and Lexa couldn’t hold back the smile when Aden giggled about how cold it felt when she made the first stroke over his brow. Lexa turned and decided she should go ahead and get dressed while Clarke had Aden occupied. She had laid out what she wanted to wear the night before mainly because she was far too excited to wait. She picked up the tank top first and laughed when she read the words on the front in rainbow font.  _ I really was born this gay. Gotta love pride. _

The letters were set on a black backdrop while the entire back of tank top was a rainbow. Clarke had seen the shirt at a store in the local mall and bought it for her on the spot. It fit her well and showed a good portion of her tattoos which she knew Clarke would enjoy. Her fiance loved painting over the intricate ink almost as much as Aden did. She had chosen to wear her black and silver swim trunks since they were the lightest and most breathable shorts she owned since the weather forecast for the day said it would be pushing a hundred degrees. The temperature didn’t stop her from wearing her knee high rainbow striped socks though. She was just tying a rainbow flag around her neck when Aden came running into the bedroom with Clarke right on his heels.

“Aden, be careful, your face isn’t quite dry yet!” The blonde managed to catch the boy right before he ran into Lexa which would have gotten paint all over the woman’s shirt. Aden’s face looked fantastic. His nose was painted black at the tip to look like that of a lion but out from there every color imaginable swirled over his face. Lexa was taken back for a moment at how talented the blonde was with just some simple face paint and glitter. Once Clarke had Aden up on her hip she looked Lexa up and down and smiled, “Wow, Babe, lookin’ good. Aden, Lexa is gonna help you get dressed while Mommy does her hair okay?”

The boy wiggled excitedly until his mother put him down and he grabbed the brunette’s hand and pulled her to his bedroom.

“What do you want to wear today, Buddy?” She asked and he ran into his closet while he pulled his sleep shirt over his head and she silently hoped the paint on his face was dry enough to take the boy’s frantic movements.

He came out of his closet holding two t-shirts, “I rike the green one cause it has a unicorn on it but I arso rike this one cause it is super cororfur rike yours.” He said and she looked back and forth from one to the other. One she had gotten him a few months back, it was solid green with the black silhouette of a rearing unicorn on the front. The other she had never seen before but it had a classic rainbow tie-dyed pattern on it with a smiling face stamped on the front.

“How about this one.” She said and pointed to the tie-dyed shirt. Aden nodded and pulled it over his head.

“Good choice, Rexa.” The boy paused and looked at Lexa’s shirt for a few moments before stepping forward, “Rexa, what does your shirt say?”

Lexa swallowed at the question. Aden had started to pick up some basic reading skills the last few months which was good now that he was starting school soon but his growing knowledge and curiosity sometimes lead to questions she wasn’t sure how to answer. “It says, ‘Born This Gay’, Buddy.”

Aden tilted his head to the side and scrunched his brow, “What does that mean?”

Lexa racked her brain for how to explain this. She had already explained her attraction to girls but would that same explanation work again, “It means that I’m different then some people and I have been for as long as I can remember. That is what today is all about, celebrating being different. Sometimes people like me aren’t allowed to be who we really are. So today is a day when we can be exactly who you are no matter what anyone says.”

Aden nodded along and when she was done he asked, “Why wourd someone say you can’t be you? You’re awesome Rexa!”

Lexa smiled and ruffled his hair, “Thank you, Aden.”

He seemed to be okay to leave it there and she was okay with that because she still wasn’t sure how to explain homophobia to the innocent four year old. She knew that he would have to find out about it eventually but for now he could keep his innocence intact. Lexa heard Clarke calling from the bathroom.

“You guys almost ready?”

Lexa picked Aden up and walked down the hall. When she looked into the bathroom she smiled wide. Clarke had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and threaded a pride flag for each of them through the back so they stood out over her head. The ends of her ponytail was dyed a menagerie of colors and Lexa thought she looked beautiful.

“Ready to go, love.” Lexa said and leaned in to kiss Clarke’s cheek softly.

* * *

 

The sun was scorching overhead but Clarke found it easy to ignore the heat when she looked ahead of her and saw her son sitting on Lexa’s shoulders giggling as a woman from a booth tickled his face with the end of a rainbow boa wrapped around her neck. Clarke had stopped at a booth to buy some water and was just now catching up to the two of them. Lexa was reading a pamphlet while the woman kept the boy entertained.

“Cold water anybody?” She asked as she pressed one bottle to Lexa’s bare shoulder.

“Cold cold cold!” the brunette wriggled away which only made Aden laugh more. Lexa pointed a warning finger at the blonde, “Not cool, Clarke.”

“Actually that is exactly what it is,” Clarke smirked as Lexa realized what she had said.

Lexa rolled her eyes and went back to reading the pamphlet as Clarke held a bottle up to Aden who took several big swallows but ended up dribbling some onto the brunette who squealed. He patted her head and frowned, “Sorry, Rexa.”

She affectionately patted his leg, “Don’t worry, it actually feels kinda good now in this heat.”

“You’re telling me, Sister!” The woman from the booth said as she leaned against the table that was just in the shade of the tent. Clarke turned to her and took in the large woman smiling up at Aden who was looking around his head on a swivel as people walked by. “He is such a cutie! Did you do that face paint or is that your wife’s work?”

Lexa sputtered as she tried to swallow the water in her mouth and Clarke let out a small chortle. She stepped in to help soothe her fiancee’s awkwardness with a hand on the small of her back. “The paint was my doing. My fiance here is better with words than brushes. That is my forte.”

The woman look to Clarke then for the first time and smiled and nodded softly realizing her mistake and correcting quickly. “Oh well, it is absolutely beautiful! Can I actually get a picture of y’all now that the whole family is here?”

Clarke felt like her face might just split open if she smiled any more but she couldn’t stop. She nodded and wrapped an arm around Lexa and leaned her head against Aden’s leg while Lexa smiled and held her cape out to the side so it could be seen in the picture.

“Thank y’all and have a happy Pride.” The woman said as they moved on to the next booth which Aden adored because they gave him so beads to wear. They walked for another ten minutes before they reached the end of the small festival and they saw a tent that had several older woman standing in front of it wearing shirts that said “Free Mom Hugs”. Clarke walked up to one of the women and was enveloped in a tight hug.

“I am so glad you are here. You are beautiful and loved.” Clarke felt herself tearing up at the words from this complete stranger but she knew that some people didn’t have a mother who told them things like that. It made her realize how incredibly lucky she was.

She stepped back, “Thank you.”

Lexa walked up then after getting Aden off of her shoulders to give her neck a break. The woman turned to them, “What do we have here? He is just the cutest lion I have ever seen!”

“What do you say, Aden?” Lexa prompted and the boy looked up at her and smiled before walking up to the woman and hugging her, “Thank you.”

The woman absolutely melted and looked like she might actually start crying when she looked up at Lexa, “It absolutely warms my heart to see a mother with her child here.”

Lexa offered her hand to Aden when he walked back over to her side. She was smiling even as she corrected the woman, “Oh, he isn’t mine. At least not for another month. Clarke, my fiancee, is his mother.”

She pointed to the blonde and Clarke stepped up when she saw that the woman had a tear sliding down her cheek.

“Sorry…this just makes me so happy. My parents kicked my brother out when he was sixteen because they found out he was gay and I couldn’t do anything to help. Thank goodness he found a friend who had a family who were much more accepting to stay with. That’s why I started this organization. We are a network of mothers who have seen that hate like that is like poison and only hurts people who deserve so much more. We open our doors to LGBT youth whose families aren’t accepting of them. Families like yours give me hope that we really can make a difference for the future. Come on group hug!” The woman wrapped her arms around Lexa and Clarke who were both having trouble holding back their own tears. Aden latched on to Lexa’s leg and yelled.

“Group hug!”

As the hug broke up Clarke walked up to the table under the tent while Lexa stayed and talked to the woman. There was an elderly woman fanning herself who perked up when Clarke walked up, “Hi, how can I help you, darlin’?

“I was wondering if there is like a signup sheet or something? You’re friend over there said this is a network of mothers who are accepting of disenfranchised LGBT youth. That is definitely something I want to be a part of.” Clarke said and the woman’s face split with a huge smile.

“That is Denice, she started this about ten years ago when her youngest was just a tiny tot. I’m Beverly, but everyone calls me Bevie. If you wanted to stay informed we have an email sign up sheet here.” The woman said and slid a clip board towards her. Clarke began filling out the boxes.

“So what exactly does the organization do?” Clarke asked curious how these mothers were actually helping LGBT youth in the area.

“Well, there are about fifteen of us that are on the active network. We all have rooms available if any kids get kicked out and need a roof over their heads. We do weekly volunteer work at shelters to get the word out so kids know there are safe places out there. We also do activities like picnics and hiking trips. We just want to be mothers to those unfortunate enough to not have mothers who accept them for exactly who they are.” Bevie reached over to another part of the table and passed Clarke a pamphlet that was was pale pink, white, and blue, “We also do a monthly swap meets for young trans youth so they can get clothes. We do silent auctions that help us raise money for binders and wigs which we then give away the next month.”

“Oh what do you usually auction off?” Clarke asked reading through the info on the swap meets. She was mentally making a list of all the old clothes she had been meaning to get rid of that could potentially be donated.

“All sorts of stuff, tickets to the Civic Center, spa trips, we even did a cruise once, anything that can help raise funds. All of the suction pieces are usually donations themselves so that way all the money from the auction can go to the kids.” She said and Clarke followed along.

“What would someone have to do to be a part of the active network?” She asked. She knew they couldn’t do it now with Aden being so young but maybe somewhere down the line.

Bevie couldn’t have been smiling wider if she tried, “Well, all of those currently on the network are registered foster parents and we have a social worker that sends any at risk LGBT youth our way. Getting registered as a foster parent would be the first step.”

Clarke thought on it and turned to look at Lexa and Aden. The latter was roaring like a lion while Lexa acted like she was terrified and Denice did her best to hold in the hearty laughter. She turned back to Bevie, “I’d have to talk to Lexa first but I think she would want to do this too but we will probably wait until Aden is older.”

“Is that your wife?” The older woman asked and the soft smile on her face warmed Clarke’s heart.

Her thumb went to the metal on her finger and she felt her own lips curling upwards slightly. “Yeah, yeah she is.”  _ It’s really all semantics at this point anyway. That day will be here soon enough. _

“You have a beautiful family. Here this is my cell and Denice’s as well. If either of you ever want to volunteer at any events just lets us know.” Bevie said and passed Clarke a slip of paper.  _ My family is pretty amazing and it's only going to get better. _

* * *

 

Beads of sweat gathered on her brow as she leaned against the blanket Clarke had thrown over a section of the metal barriers that cordon off the parade area. Aden was happily waving to everyone who walked past even though most of them were walking behind them. Clarke was talking to a woman who had come up beside their spot for the parade.

“Rexa, it’s hot.” Aden said as he patted her head and she rubbed his leg.

“I know, Buddy, but after the parade we are gonna go for ice cream to cool off.” She said and immediately felt the sting in her neck as he started bouncing excitedly.  _ You said the magic words Lexa. The magic and painful words. _

“Mommy! Rexa said we are gonna get ice cream after the parade! Are we reary getting ice cream?” He asked waving his hand to try and get the blonde’s attention.

Clarke tilted her head upwards to look at the boy, “Yes, Sweetie, we will get ice cream after the parade.”

Lexa took a glance at her phone and saw that they only had another twenty minutes until the parade was scheduled to start and she hoped they were on time. She was starting to get worried that Aden may get overheated in the sun for so long. She was about to ask Clarke if they should move back into the shade of a one of the tents when a shadow covered the sun with a brisk breeze rolling through the crowd. She looked up and was shocked to see a thunder heading roiling in the western sky.

She tapped Clarke’s shoulder and point to the storm front and the blonde frowned. “Think it will hold off till after the parade?”

“I’m not sure. I’d hate to leave without actually seeing it. Aden would be so disappointed.” She said and pulled out her phone. They had another fifteen minutes to wait, “Let’s wait and see. If anything this will give us a break from the sun for a bit. If it gets too bad we will start heading to the car.”

Lexa nodded and settled in for the wait but kept an eye on the clouds that were crawling slowly closer and closer but she could feel the difference in the air. Without the sun beating down on them she was able to relax a little easier. Aden was also happy to not be so hot though that meant more wiggling.  _ I’m gonna need a serious deep tissue massage tonight or my neck will be stiff as a board tomorrow. _

By the time the parade was scheduled to start the clouds hadn’t seemed to get close enough to rain them out. Aden started kicking his feet as he saw the first float coming down the street.”Rook, Rexa, rook! It’s so cororfur!”

“It sure is,” She held on to his ankles for a minute trying to save herself from yet another heel to the chest, but she couldn’t really blame him for his excitement. She was feeling the energy of the parade bubbling right under the surface of her skin now and if it wasn’t for the four year old on her shoulders she would probably be bouncing with pure excitement herself.

Clarke reached for her hand and Lexa smiled. The blonde lifted onto her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. As the float passed them by Aden cheered and waved at all the people. He squealed happily when they tossed candy into the crowd. The floats continued coming and Aden would lean down and high five any of the people close enough to the barriers. Clarke and Lexa cheered and clapped as the parade rolled by.

A crack of thunder rolled over the area and Clarke looked up at the clouds, which had darkened considerably in the last ten minutes. Lexa could feel the pattering of small raindrops against her arms and forehead. After another five minutes the sky let loose with sheets of cool rain. Many people ran for tents set up a few feet back from the barriers but Lexa didn’t want to miss anything. Aden was giggling uncontrollably on her shoulders and didn’t seem to be bothered at all by the afternoon shower.

The brunette turned her head to Clarke, “Should we head back to the car?”

Clarke looked up at the sky and wiped raindrops from her forehead, “It’s just water, right? I think we can stay a bit longer.”

Lexa smiled and turned to cheer as the next float drove by. Before long she could feel her clothes sticking to her skin and drops rolling down her face in constant streams. She wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders and the blonde leaned into her. Lexa closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Aden’s stomach. She let herself get lost in the feel of rain pattering on her face, the cheering crowd, and joyous squeals of the boy wriggling on her shoulders. She had never felt so at ease in her life.

She jumped when Clarke goosed her side and she looked down at the blonde. Clarke had a puzzled look on her face, “Everything okay? We can go if the rain is bothering you. I just thought Aden was having a good time and…”

Lexa leaned down and stopped Clarke mid-sentence with a tender kiss. When she pulled back she leaned her forehead against hers, “Everything is perfect, Clarke.”

The rain had let up some by the time they made it back to the car after the parade ended. Aden had been quiet while they walked down the street hand-in-hand and Lexa had a feeling the boy had somehow managed to doze off from the way he was heavily leaning on her head.

“I think someone tuckered himself out,” Clarke said as she opened the back door of the car.

Lexa carefully lifted the boy off her shoulders and cradled him in her arms, “I have a blanket in the trunk. Can you lay it down so he can be a bit warmer?”

Clarke nodded and retrieved the blanket. Lexa carefully laid the boy down and wrapped him up. She closed the door and climbed in behind the wheel. Clarke was busy ringing her hair out with a towel from Lexa’s gym bag, “I swear I don’t think a single inch of me is dry, but it sure was a memorable day. Way better than the last time I went to Pride.”

Lexa smiled and leaned over so she could get a dry shirt from the bag at Clarke’s feet. “It really was a good day. Aden had a great time if the soreness in my neck and his current state are anything to go by. I can’t believe so many people stuck around even after the rain started.”

She pulled her tank top over her head and slipped the soft shirt on. Her braid dripped onto her shoulders but she felt better already with warm dry fabric against her chilled skin.

“They probably stayed cause after how hot the day was the rain actually felt really good, but now I’m freezing. I’ve got goosebumps everywhere.” She had pulled her shirt off and threw it into the floorboards behind her seat. Lexa wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

“Come here.” She pulled the blonde into her arms and she snuggled into her chest while she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

Lexa looked into the back seat and the feeling of peace from earlier washed over her again. She had been incredibly lucky in her life, but it wasn’t until now that she realized what pride really meant. She was holding her future wife in her arms while a beautiful boy slept in the back seat.  _ This is more than I ever thought I’d have. I’m so happy to be exactly who I am. Days like today remind me exactly how lucky I am.  _ She leaned back a little so she could looked down at her fiancee. She lifted a hand to her cheek and Clarke leaned into the touch. She leaned down to rest her forehead against Clarke’s and skim her nose along hers. “I love you so much. Next month can’t come fast enough.”

Clarke opened her eyes and and giggled, “I know the feeling.”

She connected their lips quickly and Lexa let herself lose herself in it for a minute. She pulled back and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go home.”

Clarke wound their hands together as she sat back in her seat while Lexa back the car out and started down the street. Pride may be over but Lexa had more than enough in her life to be proud of to last her until next year rolled around.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr!!! smttnpegasus.tumblr.com


End file.
